


Someone(who knows exactly how to lift your spirits)

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Based in late season one, F/F, I Guess...?, Oral Sex, Public Sex, surprise sex(?), under table sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanel Oberlin can't take it anymore! These pig-faced sluts know nothing. Thankfully, her minion happens to be on the job.Thank god the tablecloth is so long.





	

"Listen, you good for nothing whores!"

Libby looks up from her plate of cotton balls as Chanel screams at the remaining pledges. The younger girls shrink down in fear at her booming 

voice, except for idiot Grace, who simply rolls her eyes and sits down.

"We are  _required_ to have at least one meal together a week, so sit down, and  _eat like a decent human being._ Is that so hard?!"

That makes the pledges sit and start to pick at their food. Libby can't help but eye the kappa president. Chanel is _writhing,_ shooting glares at the

fellow sorority members. When Chanel looks at her, the blonde's gaze shoots through her. The two stare intensely for a few moments more,

before Libby's mind goes to the gutter, and the blonde has an idea. She shoots Chanel one last glance, and quietly slips  _under the table,_ and 

 **fuck** this is a horrible idea, but Chanel would hopefully be grateful. Besides, she's wanted to do this for the  _longest_ time.

 

As Libby crawls closer to Chanel's long legs, she can feel her excitement, but also her fear.

 

Either Chanel would  _enjoy_ her "surprise," or Libby would be yanked by her hair up from under the table and be humiliated in front of  _everyone._

The blonde sits on her knees, only a few inches from Chanel, and observes her "terrain." Chanel's legs are spread just enough for her to see,

under her dress, Chanel isn't wearing  _anything._

 

Libby can't help but smirk to herself. Maybe, Chanel had _known_ this would happen. 

Libby takes a deep breath, and places a hand on both of the girl's knees, spreading her legs, and leans forward till her lips are pressed against

the girl's cunt. Libby inhales as Chanel stiffens in surprise, and lifts the table cloth so she can peek under, and  _oh shit_ Chanel's staring down at

her. She's not sure how, or why, but Libby continues her task, running her tongue up the girl's cunt. The blonde feels pride run throughout her

as Chanel  _shivers_ in pleasure, and spreads her legs wider, as if inviting her. Libby starts to lick more roughly, and soon, there's a hand running

through her hair, pulling and clawing, as Chanel's legs begin to shake, and Libby starts biting the girl's clit, finally making Chanel orgasm.

Libby makes sure to lick all the excess off the girl's thighs, and wipes her mouth before coming back up to her chair, tells the others she'd

dropped her knife. She flashes Chanel a nervous glance, and is overjoyed to see the girl was  _ **blushing.**_

She'd made her kappa president  _ **blush.**_ Chanel does seem much more relaxed, though. Libby excuses herself, and strolls back to her room,

practically grinning.

 

The next day, the two are in class, and Libby looks down as Chanel's pencil, which falls on the ground. As the professor continues talking,

Libby tries to take notes, but stops as she feels her jeans being unzipped and  **oh fuck** Chanel's biting her inner thigh.

For the next twenty minutes, Libby has to keep her eyes up and maintain a straight face as Chanel makes her orgasm at least three times

before sitting back next to Libby, and continues to caress her thigh.

 

Libby decides she can make a routine out of this. 

 


End file.
